


The Triple Crown

by visionshadows



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2009 Stanley Cup, 2016 Stanley Cup Final, 2017 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Reveal, So Married, Stanley Cup Playoffs, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: It's a Cup thing, baby.





	The Triple Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Capspandex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capspandex/gifts).



> Dear capspandex, I hope you enjoy this fic. I had a great time writing it!

**The Kentucky Derby**

 

Sid can’t feel the weight of the Cup when he lifts it. He doesn’t feel the pulled muscle in his side or the pain in his knee. All he feels is the cold metal edges in his hands and euphoria, glee, so much _joy_ he doesn’t know how to keep it all inside. 

He shouts, cries out happily as he skates towards Billy, towards the rest of his celebrating team. He hands it off, watches as Billy lifts it into the air and shouts, magnifying Sid’s joy that much more. 

Sid crashes into Flower, then Duper, arms clinging and bodies pressed tightly together. Sid whirls around and there’s Geno and god, Sid loves him _so_ much. Geno’s mouth is opened wide and Sid can’t hear what he’s shouting, but he knows it’s not in English. 

Geno’s so solid against him, their hands fisted in each other’s sweaters. Sid stares up at him in happiness and starts to pull Geno down to him, to press their mouths together and Geno is leaning down, not stopping them like they know they both should and then…

Another body thuds into them and Tanger shoves his face in, shouts loudly and stops Geno’s downward movement, Sid’s inexorable pulling. Tanger’s grin is sharp and knowing, but loving all the same. 

“Not on the ice,” Tanger says, squeezing the back of both of their necks. “Fuck like champions later. Now we celebrate as one.”

Sid laughs at that and nods, pressing his forehead against Tanger’s briefly before letting his hands relax on Geno’s sweater. Geno does the same, tapping his forehead against Tanger’s as well. 

“Go,” Sid says softly, shoving Geno away and knocking his shoulder against Tanger’s. “Go get our Cup.”

 

It’s a blur in the end. His parents and Taylor, Mario, all the champagne and hugs, the way the Cup feels in his arms; it’s a blur. Nothing feels real and solid until his back is pressed against a hotel room door, Geno’s lips against his own. 

“We do,” Geno says roughly, his teeth fitting against the hinge of Sid’s jaw. “We win. Fuck the Red Wings. We win, Sid.”

Sid laughs and pushes at Geno’s suit jacket, trying to get it off of him but Geno’s being no help, too busy tangling his fingers in Sid’s hair and trying to kiss him again. It’s wonderful and it’s beautiful. 

“You should fuck me,” Sid says, finally getting Geno to stop kissing him long enough to start getting undressed. “Forget about the Red Wings.”

“Fuck you so good,” Geno says with a promise, his eyes bright with alcohol and winning. Sid knows it’s a promise Geno’s going to make good on. They’ve had a lot of time to get good at each other, working just as hard at that as they have on getting the Cup.

It’s sitting on the desk because Sid claimed Captain’s privilege and ignored all the knowing looks from his friends and even ignored Mario’s gentle laughter. Sid’s never going to ask Mario if he fucked Nathalie under the watchful eye of the Cup. 

Geno pulls back a little, looks at Sid oddly. “You make face?”

Sid shakes his head and kisses Geno again. “You won’t want to know. Trust me.”

Geno strokes his hand gently over Sid’s forehead, looking at him intently. “Want to know it all. All you think. Tell me always.”

Sid draws a shaky breath and shakes his head in wonder. “I love you so much. Forever. Let’s do this forever. Win the Cup every year, you and me. Forever.”

The smile that breaks across Geno’s face is better than almost anything Sid’s seen in his life. Geno kisses him again and Sid feels incandescent. 

 

**The Preakness**

 

Sid skates towards Bettman, towards the Cup and it’s in slow motion this time. It’s been seven years since he’s made this skate. Seven years since he’s gotten to touch the Cup. He turns his head back, looks at his team, looks at the people who have been by his side.

Geno’s in the middle of them and Sid meets his eyes for the briefest of moments before he turns his head back towards Bettman and the Cup. It all falls away with each slice of his blades against the ice. 

All of the weight of the franchise on his shoulders, the long months when he didn’t know if he would play again, all of the comments people made when they thought he couldn’t hear or wasn’t listening, all the years where the bad outweighed the good.

The sound of the crowd is distant, muffled. Sid hears his skates, hears the sound of Geno counting their son’s fingers and toes a scant two weeks ago, the thin reedy cry when Nikita is hungry. He hears Taylor’s laughter and their parents clapping as they watch him kiss Geno on their boat in Cole Harbour, witnessing the only marriage ceremony they could have. 

He thinks of all of the teammates he hasn’t won with, all of the people who played next to him but won’t have their name on the Cup. He thinks of Paulie, down in the Sharks locker room, mourning while Sid is celebrating. Nealer, who is somewhere in the crowd, Suttsy, Bortz, Scuds, Tanner, Pooh, Army. 

He is fiercely happy that he’s going to be able to give Duper the Cup one last time. Let Gonch touch it as a part of their Pens family. Billy, Dana, Jason, Andy, Max. The list spools out in his mind. So many people who help them every single day, who they couldn’t win without. 

Sid brings a hand up to his necklace, to the ring that lives there. He’s going to marry Geno for real when this is all over. Their son will be by their side, their friends and family this time. They’ll file the paperwork and it’ll be legal and no one can stop them. 

He stops in front of Bettman for the second time, having already handed his Conn Smythe off (should have been Phil’s or Muzz’s but he’s not going to argue). Bettman smiles at him and Sid can’t help it, smiles back.

They pose for a picture and then it’s his again, the Cup is his to grasp and raise. He remembers the feel of the metal against his hands, the weight of it is still so light. He turns back to his team and lifts the Cup high, sound rushing back in as he screams.

Sid hands the Cup to Dales, wants to make sure he’s on camera so his mother can see. Duper is right behind him and Sid clings to him briefly, knowing Duper understands. He skates past him, towards the knot of their team. 

Kuni, Flower, Tanger, Geno, and Duper. The ones who have been there beside him all these long years since the last time they’ve lifted the Cup. Their baby rookies, Shears, Wilson, Junior, Rusty, and Muzz. God, Muzz. Olli, Phil, Horny, Dumo, Cully, Schultzy, Bones, and Hags. 

Their team. 

Sid loves them all so much right now. 

Geno grabs him and holds him tight, pulling him close and Sid’s pulling him down for a kiss when Tanger crashes into them, laughing. 

“You fucks,” Tanger laughs in their faces. “Not on the ice. Remember, fuck like champions later. Now we celebrate as one.”

Sid remembers the echo of those words, the way Tanger protected them the first time. He knocks his head against Tanger’s and then Geno’s. He lets go of Geno’s sweater, pulls back. 

“Go get our Cup,” Sid says before skating away to wrap his arms around Mario. 

 

Sid’s carrying the Cup into the lobby of the hotel, in his suit, but still drenched in champagne. The team is surrounding him, heading to the hotel bar. He sets the Cup on the bar, leans over to the bartender, 

“If you fill it for us, you can drink from it.”

The bartender looks at him for a long moment before he reaches under the bar and starts to grab cold beers. Sid laughs and turns back to the team.

“Drink up, boys!”

Geno’s already in a booth with Gonch, Flower, and Phil. Sid slides in next to him and reaches up, pulling Geno into a kiss. He’s only gotten a few since they’ve walked off the ice, not nearly enough to satisfy him. 

“Enough, enough,” Flower says with a laugh, shoving at Geno’s head. “Plenty of time for that when we’re not here watching.”

“You love,” Geno says, pulling back to grin at Flower and stretch his arm over Sid’s shoulders. “Always want to see.”

“You do watch,” Phil says, leaning over to grab a shot from the tray that had just been set down on the table. 

“I hate all of you,” Sid declares, taking a shot himself. “Except Zhenya. I love him.”

Tanger squeezes in next to Flower, throwing his arm around Flower’s neck. “Give them a break, Sid. We know the two of you are going to go upstairs and skype your baby. Cup stays with us this time.”

Gonch taps a glass against Phil’s, smirking. “They’ll have sex with it later.”

Sid turns red, feels the flush in his cheeks and looks over at Geno who is grinning widely and Sid can’t help it. He laughs and picks up a shot glass, shrugging a little. 

“We did last time.”

 

The flight home is a long one this time and most of the guys are sleeping off their hangovers or, in the case of Dumo and Olli, drinking their way through it. Sid hopes someone is taking care of them because it’s not his turn. Geno’s up front somewhere. Maybe it’s his turn.

He turns to the opposite row of seats, looks at the Cup strapped in. He grins and leans over, rubbing it with his hands. It’s hard to believe it’s sitting next to him, even hours after he first touched it again. 

The moment is broken when Geno taps his wrists. “Come. Let me in.”

Sid sits back, looking up at him with a smile. “How are the kids?”

Geno chuckles and sits down, wrapping his arm around Sid and pulling him close. “Olli fall asleep. Dumo try to wake Shears. I make Horny watch them.”

Sid snuggles into Geno’s side, playing with Geno’s fingers as they hang over his shoulder. Geno’s ring is back on and Sid traces it lightly. 

“Mama send more pictures,” Geno says, his voice pitched low. He thumbs his phone open and Sid leans back to look at their son, nursing at Anna’s breast. He’s wearing a Penguins onesie, his eyes squeezed shut and his tiny fingers resting against his cheek. 

“Looks like his Papa,” Sid murmurs, reaching out to touch the screen. 

“Next baby look like Daddy,” Geno promises. “We win Cup for that baby too.”

Sid laughs and looks up at Geno, then over at the Cup. “He’s going to fit in there perfectly.”

Geno kisses him softly and Sid closes his eyes, letting the feeling of contentment wash over him. The plane is quiet except for Dumo talking excitedly to Horny, the hum of the engines, and Sid’s heart is so full.

 

**The Belmont**

 

Sid’s head hurts. 

His head has been hurting since Nisky checked him two series ago. 

Right now, he’s pressed against the glass with the rest of his team and his husband is shaking Kuni with both hands and they’ve won the Cup again. It’s only been a year this time. Sid’s barely had time to miss it.

Flower’s hand rests on the back of Sid’s head and Sid looks up at him. Flower’s got tears in his eyes and Sid knows that their last game is over. 

“Never goodbye,” Flower says in his ear, patting Sid’s cheek. 

“Never goodbye,” Sid agrees as the throng of teammates start to break up, start to circle around Matty. Sid’s got to get over there himself, congratulate Matty. 

In the blink of an eye, Sid’s standing across from Geno. Bettman is talking but Sid’s not listening. They’ve won again, something they had whispered about in the dark, what a third Cup would mean to them, to their family.

“It’s yours this time,” Sid says, smiling at Geno. 

Geno shakes his head and gestures at him. “No, is the Captain again. Go get it, Sid.”

Phil slaps Sid’s arm. “It’s yours. Go.”

Sid turns, surprised because he hadn’t heard his name called but Phil wouldn’t lie, so he goes. He skates towards Bettman and he smiles, looks up at the Nashville crowd as they boo Bettman. 

“Congratulations, Sid,” Bettman says, shaking his hand firmly. 

Sid stares at him for a long moment and shakes firmly back, his smile in place. “I don’t owe you anything anymore, Gary.”

Sid respects Bettman’s ability to keep a straight face, knows he hears what Sid isn’t saying. There’s plans in place, plans that will keep Sid and Geno safe. Bettman nods in understanding and hands over the Conn Smythe.

Sid skates it back over, hands off the Conn Smythe. Geno meets his eyes briefly and all Sid sees there is trust. Kuni’s watching them and when Sid meets his eyes, he nods in return. None of this is going to be a surprise. Everyone in the Penguins organization knows their role. The NHL knows their role.

Sid leans down and picks up the Stanley Cup, smiling as he looks at it. _Hello, old friend_ , he thinks, pressing his lips against the cold metal. He raises it above his head and thinks about how he has nothing left to prove. Not to anyone except Niki, except Geno. 

He hands the Cup to Hainsey, not to Geno. But Geno is there, not far away. He’s going to get his turn with the Cup, they all are. For now, he falls into the crush of his team.

Sid blinks and Geno is in front of him and god, Sid _loves_ him so much. Geno’s smiling widely and he’s got a cut across the bridge of his nose and Sid just shakes his head. 

“How did you get that?” he asks, reaching up to thumb it gently. He can’t help but laugh. It’s so incredibly Geno. 

Geno shrugs. “Get crazy when buzzer sound. Punched Phil by mistake. Maybe he get me back.”

Sid laughs and lifts his arms to rest them on Geno’s shoulders. Geno’s hands fall to Sid’s waist and god, he wishes he could feel them under his pads. 

“We doing this now?” asks Geno. 

“I don’t owe them anything,” Sid says softly, his thumb brushing gently over the back of Geno’s neck. “They owe me now.”

“Kiss me,” Geno urges. “Not let Tanger interrupt this time.”

Sid looks over to the side, sees Tanger watching them. Tanger just lifts a hand and gestures at them to get on with it. Sid smiles and flexes his legs, hopping up enough for Geno to catch him under his ass. Geno sways a little, but takes Sid’s weight. 

“I love you,” Sid whispers before pressing their lips together, kissing Geno, kissing his _husband_ , the father of his child, his teammate.

Sid feels like he’s flying.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that authors have been revealed, I would like to thank my wonderful friend/sounding board/cheerleader/beta dine for all her help. I had a lot of fun writing this fic. It gave me something to think about while I was recovering from surgery.


End file.
